The Titillating Torres Brothers
by Halawen
Summary: Clare is Drew's girlfriend but she's been Adam's best friend for longer and yet never knew about his crush on her. When Drew find out little bro is having sexy dreams about Clare he has a scheme to make everyone happy. Fluff/smut shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Legal: I am not associated with Degrassi.**

**Welcome to tonight's fluff/smut shot. This shot is dedicated to Bluberry24 who requested the idea.**

**Important things to know:**

***Takes place during season 11 but Clare never dates or likes Jake**

***Drew never dated Bianca**

***Clare does not wear an abstinence ring in this story**

**Okay I think that about does it, the rest is explained in the shot so enjoy!**

**The Titillating Torres Brothers**

**(ADAM)  
**

"Mmmm ahhhh," her soft purring salacious moan sends shivers of delight through me.

I smile wishing I was the one making her moan like that, then I feel a pang of guilt. I shouldn't be doing this, this is so wrong I've never wanted to listen to Drew doing things in his bedroom with any other girl. But he's not dating any other girl he's dating Clare. I thought she was beautiful the second I saw her, I was afraid to act on it though, afraid to even tell her. Anyway Eli liked her and I knew she liked him so I convinced myself she'd never go for a guy like me. So what do I do? I go after the last girl in the school to ever be okay with me and got thrown into a door.

Of course since then Fitz was sent to juvie for Vegas Night, Owen's apologized and Bianca just sort of keeps her distance. She's been hanging out with Fiona a lot. Eli and Clare broke up because he went crazy and Drew and Alli broke up when she left DeGrassi. Then Clare's mom started dating, Jake is always at her house so Clare began coming here and it never occurred to me to ask her out. It occurred to Drew though, he asked her out and they've been dating two months now. They're happy and I'm happy for them, and miserable for myself, it's my own stupid fault I could have said something to Clare about how I feel. I was so afraid of making things awkward between us though I just kept my mouth shut.

The dreams started about the time they started dating I guess. Clare was here late one night, avoiding her house and her mom and Jake. She and Drew had spent an hour making out in his room and probably a little more. I had been in the basement but when they came back she was sweating a little and I could smell her scent, taste it on my tongue. She went home soon after that and that night I dreamed about her, a really sexy dream. Now I have them nearly every night, I try to hide it, try to avoid spending a lot of time here and make a lot of plans with Eli. He's doing a lot better since going on medication, he hasn't totally accepted the fact that Clare is with Drew but he is dating Imogen now. Doesn't seem to matter how much I avoid Clare she still stars in my dreams almost every night.

"Drew I have to get home," Clare insists and I hear my brother whine.

"But we were just getting started," he complains.

"Sorry you'll have to finish on your own Mom insists I'm home for a family dinner with Glen and Jake tonight. Trust me I'd rather be here doing naughty things with you," Clare replies.

I know they'll be coming out of his room at any minute so I rush back into my room. I never intended to listen to them but you can hear them through Drew's door and I couldn't help it. I'd listen to Clare moan and it would replay in my head that night.

"Hey Adam I gotta take Clare home you want to come?" Drew calls to me as he opens his door, and I'm sure puts his shirt back on at the same time.

"Uh yeah sure," I call back. I had barely closed my door and hadn't even sat on the bed. I make sure I'm not flushed before I go out to the hall and Clare grins at me. I smile back and hope my cheeks aren't as red as they feel.

"So you'll be over tomorrow right? It is Saturday and our parents are gone all day," Drew says to Clare as we walk downstairs.

"Yeah I'll be over tomorrow Glen and Jake will be at my house working on the remodel," she replies rolling her eyes.

"Mom Clare needs to go home can we take the van?" Drew asks as we come into the kitchen.

"Back in ten minutes dinner's almost ready," Mom responds.

We say goodbye to her and go out to the van, Clare takes the passenger seat but puts her backpack on the floor next to my feet in the middle seat. When we get to her house Clare leans over and gives Drew a lingering kiss goodbye. Then she hops out and opens the sliding door on the van, kneels in to grab her backpack and kisses my cheek.

"Bye Adam see you tomorrow," she says. She waves to us and walks toward her house, I get out and get in the front seat.

"Okay what's up with you?" Drew questions when we start driving back to our house.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you were happy for me and Clare but the longer we date the weirder you seem to get about it," Drew remarks.

"I am not," I argue.

"You are Adam, you can barely hang out with us you're always going to your room and you'll hardly talk to me anymore. Come on Adam tell me what's going on," Drew persists.

I look out the window wasting time, the drive from our house to Clare's only takes a couple of minutes it's not like we have time to get into it anyway.

"It's nothing," I reply hopping out as soon as Drew's parked in the driveway.

When we come in Mom tells us to wash up for dinner. Drew doesn't say anything over dinner or while we're helping Dad clean up, but when we go down to the basement after cleaning he takes the remote from me.

"Spill Adam I know somethings bugging you, if you don't like me dating Clare then…"

"It's not that," I cut my brother off sharply before heaving a heavy sigh, "not exactly."

"Then what? Come on Adam talk to me," Drew urges.

"I like her, I always did but I didn't think she'd ever see me that way. It actually wasn't that bad when she was dating Eli, they really didn't do much. Then you started dating her, and I am happy for you guys, but I've been," I pause hesitating to admit that I'm fantasizing about my best friend and his girlfriend, "having sexy dreams about her."

"Is that all? Geez Adam you had me worried, you're a teenage guy dude I mean you may be in the wrong body but everything else is that of a teenage guy. You don't have to be embarrassed about it," Drew says.

"But she's my best friend and your girlfriend! Even if she wasn't your girlfriend she'd probably still just see me as the best friend. You have no idea how hard it is to be around a girl all the time and fantasize about her every night. You smile and girls fawn over you, I get as far as a kiss then they find out about me and I get thrown into a door."

"Yeah but Clare already knows about you and her feelings about you never changed, she'd never send someone to attack you for kissing her," Drew says.

"I know but she's your girlfriend and don't tell me you're not crazy for her because I know you are," I counter.

"I am but I know how she cares about you and I know how you care about her. Plus I think I can help you out with you fantasy," Drew tells me.

"How?"

"Well she's coming over tomorrow and we'll have the house all to ourselves, but first I need details on these fantasies."

**(CLARE)**

_**DING DONG**_

The doorbell resounds through the Torres house on this sunny Saturday Morning. I left as soon as I was up ready; I was not going to be at the house when Glen and Jake came over. I knew that even if Audra and Omar hadn't left yet it wouldn't matter they didn't much care when I was over as long as I wasn't alone with Drew after dark.

"Hey Sexy," Drew smiles opening the door, I step in raising an eyebrow slightly because he's never called me Sexy before. "Let's go up to my room," Drew suggests locking the front door.

"What about your parents?"

"Already gone," he tells me.

"What about Adam?"

"He has plans he'll join us in a bit," Drew informs me as I start to walk toward the stairs but he suddenly blinds me with what I think is a tie. He wraps it around my eyes and starts tying it at the back of my head.

"Drew what are you doing?"

"You trust me don't you? You know I'd never hurt you," he comments.

"Well yes but why the blindfold?"

"Something new, adds a little excitement don't you think?" He says as he takes my hand and begins guiding me upstairs.

"I suppose so; you aren't going to tie me to the bed or anything?"

"No I would never do something like that to you," he replies.

We've reached the top of the stairs now and he guides me into his room. He sets me on the bed and takes off my shoes, then my top and my bra. He guides me to lie down, then he takes off my skirt and panties.

"Why aren't you getting naked?" I question.

"You can't see me you're all blindfolded," he responds kissing my chest.

"I can feel you though," I point out.

He doesn't say anything but I hear a noise and when he gets on the bed I feel that he's taken his shirt off. He sits on the bed and plays with my breasts a moment, rubbing them, kissing them, suckling my nipples. I begin to moan and I begin to get wet and Drew knows it, his hand gently floats down my belly. My lower abdominal muscles tighten in anticipation of feeling his fingers inside me. It's as far as we've gone really, I've given him a hand job and put my mouth at the end when he was ready to cum but I haven't given him a blow job yet. He has told me he doesn't want to do oral on a girl there's something he just doesn't like about it. So until I'm ready to have sex fingering is probably as far as we'll go.

"Open your legs," Drew commands his hand stopping just short of my pubic hair. "Wider," he tells me after I open my legs. He turns on the bed and hooks his hands under my thighs pulling them open and bending my knees a little.

"Must they be open so w…"

Drew crushes his lips to mine before I finish the thought. One of Drew's hands is toying with my breasts, rolling my nipples and massaging them softly. Then I feel a weight on the bed, at first I think it's Drew's other hand and he's supporting his weight. Then I realize it's another person, I feel them lying on the bed between my legs. I gasp and push Drew away trying to look out from the blindfold but Drew holds my wrists.

"Drew who is tha…ahhmmmm," my panic is shocked away by pleasure as the mysterious visitor gently wriggles their tongue into me. I clench my fists since Drew is still pinning my wrists and I can't hold anything, my hips wiggling. I'm moaning so much I can barely get a breath. "Dr…Dr…Drewwwww," I moan trying to speak, "whooooooooooooooooo."

"Wow I never heard her moan so much before," Drew comments to my mystery guest. "Just enjoy it Gorgeous, it's someone else who cares about you. You're moaning so much I don't think I can kiss you; guess I'll have to settle for playing with these."

Drew begins kissing my breasts and suckling my nipples as well as playing with them. While between my legs I'm being given amazing oral. I stop worrying about who's between my legs and just give into the immense pleasure. Between Drew assailing my breasts and the masterful tongue in my pussy I feel like I might explode any minute. The build to orgasm increases with every breath I take, every flick of the tongue between my legs, every squeeze of my breasts and suckling of my nipple. It builds and builds until I can take no more and I explode! Screaming out in blissfully rapturous abandon and exalted ecstasy.

Between my legs my covert carnal lover slows his tongue until I've ridden out my orgasm. When their tongue is removed from my core I whimper, jolting slightly and gripping onto my boyfriend. Drew does not slow down on my breasts and I'm sure he must be so horny his jeans are about to pop. When I begin to breathe normally once again Drew stops playing with my breasts and takes my lips. He gives me a tenderly passionate kiss and then when he pulls away he lifts the blindfold from my eyes.

"How do you feel?" Drew asks me.

"Amazing," I exhale.

"That was quite a symphony of sounds you made," he tells me but he's still leaning over me so I can't see who's between my legs. "They were lovely to hear even if most of them weren't because of me," Drew comments and sits up.

"Adam! It was you," I exclaim when I see him.

"I couldn't tell you how I felt. Drew knew something was bothering me and I told him, not just how I felt about you but that I'd been having dreams about almost every night. Really sexy dreams, so Drew thought…I hope you're not mad," Adam says.

He's still sitting between my legs and I draw them up closing them and leaning forward. I put my hand behind Adam's neck and capture his lips. I taste myself on him; my juices have soaked into his tongue and sutured his lips. I pull away with a smile and sit back leaning against Drew.

"So what happens now? I really like you Drew and I want to keep being your girlfriend," I say looking up at him and then look at Adam, "but that orgasm was amazing and I really liked it. I don't know how comfortable it was for the two of you but I loved being so pampered."

"The quiet ones always like it kinky," Drew teases and I twist my mouth at him. He responds by kissing me and wrapping his arms around me. "I enjoyed watching you get off, I'm sure Adam won't mind doing it some more. I think you should keep being his best friend and my girlfriend but sometimes Adam can join us for sexy time. Just not when my parents are home because you were very loud," Drew smiles.

"I wouldn't mind that at all, I love tasting you," Adam grins.

"I think I'm getting the best part of this deal," I smile and feel Drew's erection bulging in his pants. "I guess I should get you off before you just explode," I comment and Drew laughs.

"Can I get you off again while you take care of Drew?" Adam question.

"What about you?" I ask not wanting Adam to be left out.

"Not really possible, I mean I don't have the right parts and I don't want to…it's just weird. Believe me I get plenty of pleasure making you orgasm," Adam tells me and I smile looking at Drew to see if it's okay with him.

"Go for it I'll probably cum a lot faster listening to you moan," Drew grins.

He kisses me and lies on his back, getting his jeans off but pulling his throbbing erection from his boxers. I get on all fours, supporting myself with one hand I take Drew's length in the other. Drew has his legs bent up and Adam is between mine, he pulls my hips until I sit on his face and his tongue shoots into me. I start pumping Drew's cock with my hand and moaning with every breath as Adam swirls his tongue inside of me. He knows precisely where to go and what to do, getting me to shake, whimper and moan. Without even thinking I take Drew's length into my mouth and the hand job becomes a blow job. The moans Adam elicits from my mouth being somewhat stifled by Drew's stiff cock in my mouth. Drew is moaning too now and my body trembles nearly uncontrollably. Drew makes one last guttural grunt before shooting into my mouth. I swallow and lick my lips before screaming out in orgasm myself, Adam slows his tongue before pulling out and I collapse against Drew. After a minute to breathe I sit up and kiss Adam again while Drew fixes his boxers. Drew sits up and I lean against him, his arms come around me, his hands grope my breasts and I stretch my legs over Adam's lap.

"I definitely have the best part of this deal," I grin putting my hand behind my boyfriend's neck and bringing him to me for a kiss. While I make out with my boyfriend my secret lover begins softly rubbing my clit. _"Yep I got the best part in this deal and both Torres brothers all to myself!"_


	2. Sexy Halloween & a Very Happy Birthday

**Welcome to chapter 2 brought to you by special request of . I hope you all enjoy the fluffy Torres Brothers and Clare smut!**

**Ch. 2 Sexy Halloween &amp; a Very Happy Birthday**

**(CLARE)**

"Damn you make one sexy cop," Drew grins when I come out of the washroom.

"Yes well the costume is called Sexy Cop," I laugh.

It looks nothing like a real cop uniform of course, I have black knee high boots to go with the costume that barely looks like a cop but we wanted costumes that went together. So Drew is a fireman and Adam a paramedic and I'm a lady cop. I wanted the more realistic costume with pants and everything but both Adam and Drew wanted me to be the sexy cop and I gave in.

"I'm still surprised Marisol even invited us to her Halloween party," Adam remarks.

"Only because Jake is dating her best friend Katie," I remark looking at the brothers in their costumes. "You both look handsome and very hot," I smile gripping Adam's costume and stealing a kiss.

It's been a month since Adam ate me out and we came to this little arrangement. Adam's only supposed to join us for sexy time but I sneak some kisses, usually when it's just Adam and I but sometimes when it's the three of us. Never when anyone else is around though because no one else knows about our little arrangement. Drew knows we kiss, he doesn't mind, I think part of him likes it and I know when Adam gets me off it makes Drew hot. Drew doesn't get jealous of his brother, I'm still his girlfriend and Adam's best friend but with benefits. I love being pampered, the attention and pleasing Adam in getting pleasured myself. Adam loves to bring me to orgasm, to feel my skin and kiss me, explore my body. Drew loves that he doesn't have to take care of my needs each time and that when Adam is getting me off I get incredibly hot and even after being satisfied he can easily bring me to orgasm again.

When my lips don't break away from Adam's for a moment Drew playfully smacks my ass. He's not being jealous or possessive he just wants his kiss. So I let go of Adam and give my boyfriend a long, hard kiss.

"We should get to the party before the three of us end up just staying here for the night," Adam comments.

"Fine but as soon as we're home I think the two of us should rip that costume off of her," Drew grins.

"Sounds good to me," Adam smiles as we leave the basement.

"Um don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope the Torres brothers have decided," Drew replies and I scowl at him. Although I must admit I'm kind of hot thinking of them ripping off my costume.

Since Audra and Omar took his car to their Halloween party Drew drives us in Audra's minivan. I sit in the passenger seat and Adam sits in the back. Marisol's house is very large with a curved driveway that's already pretty full. We get out and I see Fiona and Bianca arriving, both of whom are dressed like flappers. We greet them and go into the party, Marisol is dressed as a sexy cheerleader if you can call it that. Her tiny costume is attracting all of the attention of the rest of the football team.

"Why didn't she just invite the football team so she could screw them all," I grumble under my breath.

"You're not jealous," Drew whispers brushing back my hair, "you have both of us."

"Not jealous just wondering why she didn't just invite the football team as they seem to be the only ones she cares are here."

"We could have stayed home," Drew remarks eyeing my cleavage in this costume.

"Behave," I admonish him, "at least for now."

We spend a short time at the party mingling and talking with people, getting a little to eat, and the boys never go very far from me. When two of the football players make a distraction by playing catch with Marisol's pompoms the three of us slip away. We go upstairs and find Marisol's parents room, we open the door and lock it behind us then go into the on suite washroom and lock that door.

Drew sits on the counter and pulls me to him abducting my lips. I can feel him getting hard already and Adam coaxes my legs open. I open my legs as wide as I can in this dress and Adam gets down on his knees between them. While I kiss Drew hard with passion Adam moves my panties aside and his tongue accesses my slit. I moan and grip onto Drew and they both grip onto me. As Drew starts getting harder I reach into his pants and boxers and begin stroking him. The faster Adam's tongue moves in me the faster my hand moves on Drew. They both have to hold me up as my legs begin to quake. Drew moans that he's about to cum, he leans back against the mirror and I lean down taking the head of his cock in my mouth to catch the cum. Adam buries his tongue as deep inside of me as it can go and I release just seconds after swallowing Drew's cum. My legs are quaking and I slide down into Adam's lap, he catches me with a smile and kisses my neck.

After a moment Drew hops down and helps me to stand. I fix my panties and rinse my mouth before giving Adam a quick kiss and giving Drew a deeply salacious kiss. After making sure our costumes are straight and fixing my hair we slip back into the party. We stay for a couple of hours before leaving and returning to their house. Their parents are gone for the night and they don't know I'm spending the night because Drew and Adam told them they would drop me at home after the party. We go in through the basement and Drew locks the door.

The brothers look at each other with the same sort of erotically eager grin on their lips. Then they each take a hold of my costume and tug at it, the cheap synthetic material stretches before it finally rips. When it's half ripped and half stretched so loose that I couldn't wear it anyway they let it fall around my feet. Then Drew gets my bra off while Adam slides my panties down my legs but they leave my boots on. Adam gets my panties off while I'm distracted kissing Drew. Then Adam opens my legs and he licks my clit as his fingers begin massaging my core. I moan into my kiss with Drew and he begins massaging my breasts. I feel Drew getting hard as I rub against him while Adam brings me orgasm with his tongue. After Adam sends me into a convulsing orgasm and turns my legs to jelly he leaves to shower and give Drew and I some time alone. We both orgasm again and when we're done Drew wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck.

"So Adam's birthday is next week," Drew tells me as he softly strokes my arm.

"Yes I know," I reply.

"I have an idea about a gift for him, if you agree."

**(ADAM)**

"So did you enjoy your party little bro?" Drew asks me after everyone has gone home.

"Yeah it was good," I smile.

"It's not over yet you haven't gotten your present from us yet, and your present is me," Clare tells me with a grin.

"Yeah I'm sleeping at Owen's and since Mom and Dad are gone for the night I'm giving you my girlfriend all to yourself. Happy Birthday little bro I'll see you two tomorrow," Drew says hugging me before he grabs a duffle and leaves.

"I can't believe this is really happening," I smile.

"Happy Birthday Adam, shall we go up to your room?"

I nod and Clare takes my hand and we go up to my room. I close the door and undress her slowly unwrapping a wonderful birthday gift. When she's totally nude I smile and step back to admire her. She giggles nervously and bites her lip shyly. I step forward with a grin and softly brush my fingertips along her arms, my smile grows a little when my touch makes her shiver. I take her lips and cup her breasts in my hands, massaging her supple flesh and gently tweaking her nipples. When I break from the kiss I pull her to the bed and lie her down. I lie her on her back and get between her legs, gently sucking on her clit and she moans her body shaking in such a wonderfully gorgeous way.

While she's still trembling I slide down and shoot my tongue into her beautiful pink flesh. Clare makes a purring moan and arches her back, I put her legs over my shoulders and bury my face into her. She moans louder, her hips buck and her back arches, she grips into my hair and calls out my name. I smile but withdraw my tongue evoking a wanton whimper from my clandestine lover's lips. I move up lying on my side next to her and take her lips just as my fingers slide into her.

Clare gasps and them moans loudly, she grips the back of my neck and deepens the kiss. She's almost drinking her flavor from my lips and tongue. Every time she bucks her hips I slip another finger into her. When I'm fisting her she moans deeply into the kiss and grips my shirt, her legs open a little more and she makes wonderfully electric moans into the kiss. When I use my free hand to fondle her breasts it sends her over the edge and she breaks the kiss to cry out my name as she orgasms but I'm not yet finished.

While she's breathing and moaning I quickly move down between her legs again. I place her legs around me and shoot my tongue back into her. Clare makes a breathless and trembling moan gripping into my hair again. She starts moaning my name in endless, desperately breathless chains and her body won't stop trembling from pleasure. I bring her to not one but two more orgasms!

"Adam, Adam stop I can't…I can't take anymore," she begs sort of pulling at me.

"Sorry but you taste so good and I love hearing you moan. I suppose you do need sleep though," I grin sliding up next to her and taking her lips for a quick kiss.

"Let's get some sleep and then maybe I'll let you eat me for breakfast," she says.

"Mmm Happy Birthday to me. You know I was so afraid to tell Drew about my dream and then so afraid that you'd freak out after I ate you out that first time but this situation has been amazing."

"I still say I'm getting the best part of this deal," Clare yawns.

"So what are you going to give to Drew for his birthday?" I ask her and Clare giggles.

"At least I have a month to think about it."

**I hope you enjoyed this little sequel chapter. That's it for this story.**


End file.
